The Fault in Our Stars
by Confusedspaz
Summary: After dying and coming back from the dead, there is bound to be side effects. Sadly, Stella was feeling them strong and needed to get out of Scotland for a while. She applied for a college scholarship and didn't tell Gregory or Rudolph. After she left, all hell broke loose. Now, six years later, she's back and her past is coming back to bite her, hard. 2nd Written in the Stars book
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Back

I gripped the arm rests of the plane seat hard as turbulence began. My eyes were shut so tight I thought that my eyelids would rip off and I was breathing hard with anticipation. My boyfriend Dylan Perish (Dylan O'Brien) placed hid hand over mine and gave a gentle squeeze. Once the shaking stopped, I opened my eyes cautiously and let out a sigh of relief. The flight attendant began to direct us to the exits and I grabbed my duffel bag, then headed to baggage claim to get my suitcase. Once I got my suitcase, I rolled it to the outside of the small, foul smelling airport and looked for my family. Tony was the first that I saw, he was looking around and I took that time to notice how much he had grown. A smile grew on my face and I rolled to him, waving to get his attention. Tony's eyes locked with me and he smiled brightly, flashing neon green braces. Mom and Dad came into view and began to take our bags and load them into trunk or 'boot'.

"Hey sweetie," Mom greeted, kissing my forehead.

"Hey ma," I smiled, glancing down at my phone briefly.

Dylan placed a hand on the small of my back and I glanced back at him, smiling.

"So is this the other little genius?" she joked, gesturing to him.

"I'm Dylan, it's very nice to meet you," he chuckled, putting out his hand.

"I'm Dottie and this is my husband Bob and our son Tony," mom smiled, gripping his hand firmly.

He then shook hands with my dad, followed by Tony who smiled as childlike as when he was nine. After our bags were loaded, Dylan, Tony and I slid into the back seat and began to chat idly about what I had missed. Soon enough, we arrived at the home I had missed so much. Holidays were always spent at my apartment that I shared with Dylan, coming back here wasn't an option financially for me and to be honest, I was afraid of what coming back would cost me.

"So, Stella, aren't you excited to see the Sackville-baggs?" Tony asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Of course," I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

_Liar._

_Shut it Dylan. _

_Just saying. _

Let me explain, Dylan is a telepath, I know what you're thinking. There's no such thing, well there's no such thing as vampires either.

"I'm sure Ana is excited to see you," Mom grinned in the rear-view mirror.

"Great," I half-heartedly smiled and slid out of the newly parked car.

"So, you and Dylan are sharing your old room?" Dad asked skeptically.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

This answer seemed to displease him, but he nodded curtly and proceeded to grab our bags. We glanced at each other and I placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. His face broke out in a grin and he pressed a soft kiss on my temple. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he gave a quick squeeze as we walked up the gravel driveway. The grey stones crunched under my high tops and I smiled lightly. Soon, the stones turned to soft earth and a memory of Rudolph laying face first in the grass flashed before my eyes, startling me.

"You okay Stella?" Dylan whispered in my ear.

I nodded faintly and brushed a strand of hair from my face. Placing another soft kiss on my temple, Dylan sighed as if feeling that I was uncomfortable. The five of us walked into the house and took the luggage up to my old room. My room still had most of my posters and high-level reading books scattered about as if I had never left. Without a second thought, I walked straight over to the closet and threw the doors open. The little clothing I had left was in the far corner of the walk-in closet and I pushed the hangers together.

"Dylan!" I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah babe?" he called back.

"Which side do you want," I asked as his shadow cast in the small room.

"I'll take the right side," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around me.

He rested his head on my shoulder and I smiled as he kissed my cheek. Soon enough, he was kissing down my neck and I pulled away before turning to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I played with the curls on the back of his neck. Soon enough, we were practically making out in the middle of my closet when yelling sounded below us.

"Stella! The Sackville-Baggs are here!" mom yelled.

I let out a small groan after pulling away. He smiled encouragingly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we exited the closet. I let out a shaky sigh and glanced at Dylan before opening the door to my bedroom. We walked through the narrow hallway and down the steps, making our way to the front room. Four figures sat in the front room, two on the love seat and the others on the couch.

"Stella!" Tony shrieked from the couch.

"Hey little bro. Where's mom?" I chuckled.

"She and dad are in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Sackville-Bagg," he answered.

"Cool," I stated.

Dylan and I walked around and sat on the other loveseat, looking at the other people. On the loveseat with Tony was Ana, and on the couch sat Rudolph and Gregory. They all stared at me with blank expressions and I offered an awkward smile.

"So, Stella, how was college?" Ana finally asked.

"It was great, Dylan and I used to do a lot of paintball," I smiled.

"Anything else?" Rudolph asked.

"We used to do a bunch of clubs on campus," Dylan answered.

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"Art club, Film club, foreign language, Track, stuff like that," I shrugged.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Gregory spoke suddenly.

"About a year," Dylan answered.

The rest of the conversation was awkward and unsure, as if there was an underlying tension. Oh wait, there was.

**Ideas for next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

It's Not Over

I lay against the soft dark linens, staring at the ceiling. 'It's Not Over' by Chris Daughtry played in my ears and I listened intently. 'It's not over, 'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.' I wish it wasn't true, I wish I hadn't cheated death and I wish that it didn't come with these side effects. It's like someone has a tight grip on what I was able to do. Dylan rolled over next to me, his face scrunched up in pain. I reached my hand over to wake him up when he shot up gasping for air.

"Did that really happen to you?" he asked.

I stared wide-eyed at him, mouth open and nodded.

"Wow, when you said you had bad memories, I thought you meant a bad break-up," he joked, running a hand through his hair.

I shook my head and frowned in confusion.

"Sometimes, when you're think hard about something, you'll project to telepaths," he explained laying back down.

Changing the song on my iPod, I turned on my side to face him and smiled sleepily. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer so I was nestled against his bare chest.

"Try to get some sleep Stella," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

My eyes fluttered closed as I listened to the new tune in my earphones.

Dream Start

I walked through the woods, hearing Three Day Grace's Animal I Have Become echo around me. The twigs snapped under me and I came up to the cemetery where the Sackville-Baggs used to live. Getting my bearings, I went to the stairwell and pushed through cobwebs and dust. Hanging from the ceiling was Rudolph and Gregory as vampires. As I got closer, I saw a crumpled figure in the corner. I reached my hand out, touching the figure only to see my 14 year old face looking back at me. My eyes widened and I turned around to see Gregory watching me, fangs elongated. My feet took off in the opposite direction and I ran, calling out for Rudolph frantically. When I finally glanced over my shoulder and looked back, Rudolph was standing in front of me. The 12 year old boy look up at me, then behind my body before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the woods.

"Rudolph, where are we going?" I asked out of breath.

"Somewhere safe," he replied.

I glanced over my shoulder and slammed into a now 18 year old Rudolph who was staring at something in the distance. I peeked over his shoulder just before a giant figure slammed into his frame.

"Rudolph!" I gasped.

The creature turned to me and growled slightly before lunging at me in my frozen state. The only thing I managed was a blood-curdling scream.

Dream End

I shot up from the bed screaming and flailing my arms in a panic. The door burst open as Dylan was trying to calm me down and Rudolph and Tony ran in. Tony grabbed my legs and held them still, while Rudolph tried to get me to stop screaming. My parents came in shortly after, followed by Gregory who I was surprised to see. Soon enough, my screams turned into quiet whimpers and my head was rested on Rudolph's chest as he sang a quiet tune to calm me. My breathing was shuddered and my head cloudy as I looked at Dylan who looked worried and hurt at the same time.

_Are you okay Stella? _

**_I'll be fine._**

_Are you sure?_

**_Yeah, just a bad dream, nothing new._**

"Stella, sweetie," my mom spoke from the door way.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Can I talk to you?" she requested.

I nodded faintly and untangled myself from Tony and Rudolph. As I walked out the door after her, Gregory gave me a pitying glance. I kept my head down and followed Mom to her room.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, It was just a nightmare," I shrugged.

"You looked completely terrified," she sighed, "Did Dylan…do something to you?"

"What? No, he would never. Plus he has the upper body strength of a 6 year old girl," I shook my head.

"Look if something's going on, you need to tell me," she argued.

"There's nothing to tell, I'm fine," I lied slightly.

I turned to walk out, hoping she would drop the subject.

"I think you should see a therapist," she stated, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"I'm not seeing a therapist," I shook my head, turning to her.

"You will and you are," she ordered.

"If I go to a therapist, they'll think I'm crazy and send me to the nut house. Also, you can't make me go, I'm a 20 year old, I'm legally an adult," I shot back, as the lights flickered.

"Fine, you don't want to go, then I won't make you, but you need to get help," she tried to reason.

"I'm fine," I shook my head.

She looked at me unsure but nodded anyway, dismissing me. I turned on my heel and walked back to my room where everyone had dispersed.

"Hey is everything okay?" Dylan asked as I walked in.

"Yea, just fine," I lied.

Passing him, I went to the bathroom connecting Tony and I. Shuffling through the cabinets, I looked for my medication.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Dylan asked from the doorway.

"I got these before, when the nightmares started, they help me sleep the full night without dreams," I said as I pulled two out.

"Stella, please, just be careful," he sighed, finding no use in arguing.

I looked at him and nodded before taking the two small pills. After drinking a tall glass of water, I returned to my bed and pulled the covers up to my neck, drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
